


Moonlight - Destiel smut

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel NSFW, M/M, NSFW, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Destiel smut I wrote, imported from my IG account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight - Destiel smut

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for eventual mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you find some.

Dean woke up when soft lips nibbled on his earlobe. He moaned and turned on his side, but when he felt something stinging in his arm, he opened confused his eyes. In the first moment he had no idea where he was, because it was dark. But then he remembered - him and Castiel going to the forest this afternoon, swimming in the lake there.  
"What... why is it dark Castiel?" he asked confused, still half asleep.  
"Because it's nine-thirty," the angel mumbled with his deep voice; his lips still on Dean's ear.  
"What?! Why did you let me sleep that long?" Dean wanted to sit up, but Castiel laid his arm around him and held him down.  
"You needed the sleep, Dean. Apart from that, you dreamt of me. And I like it when you moan my name." He kissed Dean's neck and Dean felt Castiels tongue licking over his skin.  
"That's no reason to stay all night in the woods."  
"The night isn't over yet," Castiel said quietly. "Besides, I was all the time here to watch over you."  
Dean turned around, still with Castiel's arm around him, and suddenly his face was so close to the angel's. "But we could've gone as well back to the bunker," he said.  
Castiel shrugged and kissed the hunter softly on the lips. "But I like being outside," he murmured. "It's so peaceful here."  
"Mhhm." Dean pulled Castiel's face closer to his and kissed him. He moaned when he tasted the sweet angelic skin under his tongue and buried his fingers in Castiel's hair. "We should go back," he groaned when Castiel's finger began to unbutton his pants.  
"But we can stay here as well," Castiel just said and then opened the zipper of Dean's pants and pulled them down.  
"Cas, please. You can just mojo us back to the bunker and we can continue this in two seconds, but everything here is full of dirt and I bet everywhere under us are bugs crawling through the earth and this is disgusting."  
"I can help with that." Suddenly the angel was gone. Dean propped up on his elbows and stared confused in the dark woods. What was Castiel doing?  
Only a few seconds later he was back. He gripped Dean's arm and pulled him jerkily up on his feet. Dean stumbled over his pants and would have fallen down, if Castiel hadn't hold him.  
Damn angelic strength.  
"I got us a blanket," Castiel said and then spread it out on the forest floor.  
"That's way too small," Dean said, even if he knew it was a spurious reason.  
"Well I guess then we have to move close together." Castiel's voice was rough and his hands glided greedy over Dean's body.  
"I'd have never thought you'd be an exhibitionist." Dean's sentence ended in a moan, when Castiel nibbled on right there, where his neck and his shoulders met.  
"I'm not," the angel mumbled against Dean's heated skin. "It's dark. And we're alone here. So it doesn't count as exhibitionism."  
Then he continued nibbling and licking Dean's skin.  
"Okay," Dean moaned. "Whatever you want. Just... just continue doing this."  
Castiel chuckled and then pulled Dean's shirt over his head. Now Dean stood there only in his boxer briefs, while Cas was still fully dressed. - He even wore his trench coat. Not, that Dean wouldn't like this. He had always loved Castiel in his trenchcoat.  
With an incredibly fast movement, Castiel laid Dean down on the blanket and bend over him. He kissed Dean passionately on the lips and the hunter pulled him closer and moaned.  
"Dammit Cas," Dean groaned and bucked his hips up, to press his erection against Castiel.  
"You're so impatient." Castiel let his lips wander down over Dean's chest and his stomach, until he reached the waistband of his boxer briefs. He gently - and _way_ to slowly for Dean's taste - pulled them down.  
"What are you waiting for?!" Dean growled. "C'mon, Cas, please."  
Castiel kissed his thigh. "You should learn to be more patient, Dean," he said and then continued to kiss the inside of his thighs. First the left one, then the right one.  
"Yah," Dean gasped between clenched teeth. "Okay. But... how about a situation where I don't feel like I'm going to die from excitation?"  
Castiel laughed quietly and then laid smoothly his hand around Dean's shaft. A sharp his escaped Dean and his hips bucked against Castiel's hand. He moaned uncontrollably when Castiel began to jerk him off and his fingers clenched in the blanket under him.  
"So good, Cas," he moaned. "So good." He rolled his hips against Castiel's hand movements and bit his lip; trying not to be too loud. His climax was close now. So close. He couldn't think properly, anymore and he moaned disjointed things all the time. Castiel's hand moved faster and Dean felt his climax coming closer... so close... But then Castiel suddenly stopped.  
He literally cried in frustration. "Fuck you Cas. Don't do this." His own hand wandered towards his cock, but Castiel grabbed his wrists and held them behind his head on the floor.  
"Your hands stay here," he said commanding. Dean growled angry, but they both knew, how much Dean got turned on, when Castiel took the command. Castiel stood up and then let the trenchcoat glide down over his arms and fall to the floor.  
Dean could barely see him - only the fact that it was full moon made it possible that he saw at least silhouettes - but he knew when Castiel was undoing his tie. He knew exactly how every inch from Castiel's body moved when he was doing this. Dean's eyes were ripped open wide and he stared at Castiel, while the angel let the tie open lay around his shoulders and then began to unbutton his shirt.  
"Could you _please_ hurry?!" Dean moaned and his hips bucked up again. There was nothing he could do against it, they just kept moving. Dean couldn't really see what Castiel was doing, but he literally felt the angel's eyes scaning every inch of his body exactly.  
"Please, Castiel," he moaned.  
"Beg," Castiel just said.  
"What?!"  
"I want you... to beg for me."  
Dean growled. "You kinky bastard."  
He could hear Castiel's smirk, when the angel said: "Kinky bastard? Well, if you can insult me, I guess then you can wait a while too."  
Dean held back saying 'it's not an insult if it's the truth' and did what Castiel wanted instead. After all, it was not like Dean wouldn't get turned on by this at all.  
"Please, Castiel." His voice was rough with desire. "Touch me. I'm begging you. Please touch me. I need it."  
His hips began to buck again and pre-cum leaked out of his cock when he felt how Castiel stared at him again and heard the angel's quiet growl. Then - finally - Castiel fully undressed too and dropped down on his knees on the blanket. He spread Dean's legs and knelt between them. Dean moaned when Castiel firmly grabbed his thighs and pushed them apart. Castiel's thumb glided softly over the head of Dean's cock, getting wet from his pre-cum. Dean moaned muffled and if the touch had only beed a second longer, he'd have instantly come. But Castiel knew him too good. He stopped the contact exactly in the right - well actually in the _wrong_ \- moment. Instead he pushed his finger inside Dean and almost instantly found his prostate. Dean moaned loud and his hands - still over his head - clenched together.  
"Cas, you're gonna kill me!" he hissed.  
"Oh don't worry, I won't."  
"But it feels like you wou- _nnngh_!" He groaned when Castiel pulled his finger out of him and instead cupped his balls with his hands. Dean felt like he was gonna explode. It felt so good. Castiel knew exactly what he liked. But he knew too, how he could get Dean all heated, without actually making him come.  
"Please just fuck me already, Cas!" Dean growled. "I can't stand this any longer."  
Castiel laughed suddenly out loud. Dean was too frustrated to think _anything_ could be funny now.  
"What?!" he asked angry.  
"For me it seems... like... like you _stand_ really good like now," he laughed. Dean rolled his eyes, but laughed a little too.  
"Okay. Yah. You're funny, Cas. Now could you _please_ continue?!"  
"Okay." He bent down to Dean and kissed him on the lips. Dean moaned and tied his arms around Castiel's neck. Castiel grabbed Dean's thighs and adjusted his position, before he gently pushed himself inside Dean. Dean groaned and buried his fingers in Castiel's shoulders. Castiel began thrusting; slowly and gently at first, but then he got faster. Dean moaned loud when Castiel hit his prostate over and over again.  
"Dammit Cas," Dean moaned when Castiel grabbed his shaft and started jerking him off again. It only needed a few brief movements and some more thrusts from Castiel for Dean to reach his climax. He cried out Castiel's name and pumped his hips against Castiel's thrusts. Castiel held Dean's hips tightly and began thrusting harder until he came too. The angel moaned Dean's name and Dean pushed his hips closer to Castiel's. After a few more deep thrusts, Castiel collapsed on top of Dean.  
Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him tiredly. "This was amazing," he mumbled and then laughed briefly. "I can't believe that we fucked in the forest."  
Castiel chuckled and then kissed Dean. "You better believe it. Because after this..." Castiel laughed quietly and kissed Dean's neck. "We're definitely gonna do it again."


End file.
